


Lonely

by Welpie



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Actual soccer/footbal matches bois, Adventure, Bringing a fic back from the death, Canon Compliant, Crossposting to FF.NET(I owe it my readers there), Friendship, Fudou in charge of problematic faves yes tnx galaxy, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mysterious voice - Freeform, Mystery, Resistance Japan - Freeform, Rivalry, Will add characters as we go, Will give underdeveloped characters a personality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 16:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13057563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welpie/pseuds/Welpie
Summary: A little girl, a voice in his head, a huge mystery surrounding Shuu...Hakuryuu has so many questions yet no answers at all. How is he supposed to solve this mystery while training with Resistance Japan? Shuu is being really difficult as well.It all started when he arrived at God Eden...





	Lonely

_Hi! Who am I, you ask of me? Wait, you can see me?_

_Wow... you're the first one to acknowledge me._

_No, no, don't worry. That's a wonderful thing!_

_Let me introduce myself, I'm Shuu's little sister._

_Yes, that Shuu. He's my big brother!_

_What? He has never told you about me?_

_He hasn't got any siblings he said?_

_Lies! Lair, lair, pants on fire!_

_I don't mean you, hehe. It's not your fault!_

_Maybe Shuu just doesn't like me..._

_Oh! I'm fine, don't worry. I will tell something you about myself. A fun little story._

_No, it's fine. You can ask me anything too! I don't have anything to hide!_

_You see, it started when big brother returned. I watched him through the window. The moon shone brightly that night so I could see well. He looked in a hurry. Big brother stormed inside and told me to hide. I knew what he meant so I listened. However, it was too late. They got me and I was sacrificed. The last thing I remember was a big and scary shark._

_Not a fun story? True.. but so much time has passed since then. I don't care anymore._

_Why I am still here? Everyone knows only ghosts can live for 500 years and more. Teehee._

_I look like I am around ten years old? That's because I am!_

_No, I'm not kidding!_

_Oh, why are you so quiet now?_

_Are you sure there's nothing wrong? Okay._

_…_

_Hey, tell me, do you play soccer?_

_You do? Awesome!_

_Do you want to-_

_Hey, what's happening?_

_No..._

_Don't wake up!_

_Please, don't!_

_No, come back!_

_Why? Big brother, don't do this! Don't wake him up! Come on! Brother!_

_Don't take him away from me, please. I wanted someone to talk to…_

_I beg of you._

_I feel so lonely..._

**Author's Note:**

> Will aim for weekly posting on either sunday/monday. This was originally on FF.NET, but I'll edit it and continue from chapter 3 onwards. 
> 
> Gonna dig up my old notes~~ I had some fun rivalries planned! I want to do this story justice and finish it this time around cause I still love Shuu's background and potential it has.
> 
> **PREVIEW for chapter 2=**
> 
> _"Well, well, well, look who's late," coach Fudou mused. "You're being the perfect rolemodel for your teammates, aren't you?"_
> 
> _  
> Hakuryuu held back a flinch. Rule one with coach Fudou: never show any weakness. "I ran into some... issues on the way here."_


End file.
